


Series Finale, Final Scene

by Drive-By Drabbles (DriveByDrabbles)



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Gen, Series Finale, Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 10:34:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6281146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DriveByDrabbles/pseuds/Drive-By%20Drabbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally posted at http://drivebydrabbles.tumblr.com/post/141057929741/this-is-my-take-on-the-star-wars-rebels-series</p><p>This is my take on the Star Wars: Rebels series finale, the final scene.  It’s set the day before Episode IV: A New Hope. Also, it looks better in screenplay format (see tumblr link above) - I've tried to replicate the format as best as possible here.</p><p>Giving credit where credit is due: this bit of fanfic was inspired by a comment in this Reddit thread: https://www.reddit.com/r/StarWars/comments/414cwx/star_wars_rebels_season_2_2nd_half_trailer/<br/>“Ending the series with the gang going to Alderaan to wait for Leia would be pretty ballsy.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Series Finale, Final Scene

**FADE IN:**

**EXT. TANTIVE IV AND GHOST IN SPACE**

The Tantive IV and the Ghost are docked in high orbit around Alderaan. Lens Flare as the camera swings around, briefly exposing the Alderaanian sun in the distance.

**INT. TANTIVE IV - CONFERENCE ROOM**

The war room on the Tantive hosts **PRINCESS LEIA ORGANA** and **BAIL ORGANA** and the crew of the Ghost: **KANEN JARRUS, HERA SYNDULLA, SABINE WREN, GARAZEB "ZEB" OREELIOS** and **ERZA BRIDGER**. Also attending is **AHSOKA TANO**.

A hologram of the galaxy floats above the conference table.

**BAIL ORGANA**  
We have the plans for the Emperor's  
super weapon, the aptly named  
'Death Star'.

The hologram flickers and a menacing ball with an indentation on the top half appears.  Several lines animate to give context to its size.

**SABINE WREN**  
(Awed)  
It's massive. Those lasers could  
destroy...

**BAIL ORGANA**  
(Interrupting)  
A planet? Yes. This is how the  
Emperor intends to keep order:  
through terror.

**HERA** balls up a fist and slaps it into her other hand.

**HERA SYNDULLA**  
We have to stop him.

**BAIL ORGANA**  
We fully intend to. We have one  
more key member missing from our  
council. Someone whose wisdom we  
desperately need before we take on  
the Empire.

**BAIL ORGANA** looks to **AHSOKA** pointedly.

**BAIL ORGANA**  
Master Obi-Wan.

**AHSOKA** looks shocked.

**AHSOKA TANO**  
You've found him?!

**BAIL ORGANA**  
(Nodding)  
Yes. After an exhaustive search,  
we've found evidence that he's  
hiding out on Tatooine and has been  
for quite some time. It seems  
strange he hasn't moved around,  
though. Still, this is our chance  
to ask for his advice. We need it  
now more than over.

**AHSOKA** and **KANEN** looked dazed.

**KANEN JARRUS**  
(Whispered)  
Master Obi-Wan...

**AHSOKA TANO**  
It's been so long...

**BAIL ORGANA**  
Leia, I want you to take the  
Tantive to Tatooine immediately. As  
Alderaan's sitting Senator, you can  
use diplomatic immunity to bypass  
any Imperial roadblocks.

**LEIA ORGANA**  
I understand, father.

**EZRA BRIDGER**  
What about the rest of us?

**BAIL ORGANA**  
The rest of you will wait on  
Alderaan with me. Leia will have a  
harder time explaining your  
presence if you go with her.  
However, the Emperor won't dare to  
come for us on Alderaan; we have  
too much sympathy from the galaxy  
for him to send his thugs to arrest  
us.

General nodding and agreement, though **AHSOKA** frowns slightly, as if suspecting something is off.

**BAIL ORGANA**  
All ready, then? Excellent. Leia,  
take the Tantive to Tatooine. I'll  
take the Ghost back to the Palace.  
We'll see you in a couple of days.

**BAIL** opens his arms and **LEIA** flies into it, squeezing her father for what will be the last time.

**BAIL ORGANA**  
(Whispering)  
Do us proud.

**LEIA ORGANA**  
I will.

After they break their hug, **KANEN** holds out a hand to **LEIA** and they shake.

**KANEN JARRS**  
Good luck.

**LEIA ORGANA**  
Good luck to you, too.

**AHSOKA TANO**  
May the Force be with us all.

Everyone but **LEIA** departs for the Ghost while **LEIA** heads to the bridge.  

**EXT. TANTIVE IV AND GHOST IN SPACE**

The Ghost decouples from the Tantive IV, which quickly enters hyperspace.  The final shot is with the Ghost descending to Alderaan and destiny.

**FADE OUT:**

**END CREDITS OVER STARS**

**THE END**


End file.
